kimetsu_no_yaibafandomcom-20200222-history
Mitsuri Kanroji
|Kanroji Mitsuri}} is a Demon Hunter and the Love Pillar of the Demon Killing Corps.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 45, Page 3 Appearance Mitsuri has yellow eyes, light skin, and has pink hair that fades into a neon green color. She is also a rather big breasted woman, as seen when she was running towards Tanjirou and he warned that her breasts might fall out if she keeps moving and jumping. When she was trying to get married, she dyed her hair black to look normal. She usually wears the standard Demon Hunter uniform with a long white jacket over it. When at the Swordsmith Village she wore a kimono with a floral design. Personality She is soft and kind constantly complimenting people in her mind which most likely relates to her being called 'The Pillar of Love'. She is also desperate for a marriage which is the reason she joined the Demon Hunters in the first place. But, in the face of demons that are unnaturally evil, she shows anger and no mercy towards. We have yet to see a different side of her or if this kind version of her is a facade. History Mitsuri was born with an unnatural strength and a strange hair color. She was seen as a freak and was rejected from being married because of these attribute. She was judged by her mother for not being able to be married, and dyed her hair to fit in more with other girls. Though she was still rejected for being clingy to her bethrothed. She then encountered Ubuyashiki Kagaya who told her to reject normalcy and embrace who she was. Because of this encounter she joined the Demon Hunters and used her skill and ridiculous strength to rise to the status of Pillar. She also adopted an idea that she would find a man stronger than her to marry. This didn't work out because of the fact she was much stronger and more skilled than most of her fellow members, with the exception of her fellow Pillars. Synopsis Natagumo Mountain Arc Mitsuri was present with her fellow Pillars when Kamado Tanjirou awoke.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 44, Pages 21-22 She thought about how wonderful the other Pillars actions. She also voted to let Tanjirou and his sister leave and live. Functional Recovery Training Arc Kochou Shinobu noted that Tanjirou was on trial, while Mitsuri thought about the potential killing of Kamado Nezuko with trepidation. When Iguro Obanai demanded to know what punishment Tomioka Giyuu would get for his role in their subordinate's mistake, Mitsuri praised his persistence, as well as Giyuu's aloofness. Later, she questioned whether or not they should make a decision in Tanjirou's trial without Oyakata-sama's input, suggesting they wait until he arrived. Shortly thereafter, she praised Shinazugawa Sanemi's increase in scars and Shinobu's sternness with the former's actions. The Love Pillar's expression of praise quickly turned to horror as Sanemi stabbed Nezuko, but just as quickly turned to mirth when Tanjirou headbutted the former, much to her mortification.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 45, Pages 1, 3, 6-7, 10, 13-14, 18-19 Demon Train Arc Current Unnamed Arc Abilities and Powers Trivia Gallery Mitsuri_Kanroji_Mark.png|Mitsuri exerting her Demon Slayer mark. Kanroji_profile_pic.png|Mitsuri's shy demeanor Quotes References Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Demon Hunter Category:Pillar